Black Mariah
|tv series = Luke Cage (10 episodes) |actor = Alfre Woodard Megan Miller (young) |status = Alive}} Mariah Dillard is a powerful woman in local Harlem politics. She is looking to bring a new era of change to the streets she grew up on. Her personal life and professional career are thrown into turmoil by both Harlem's newest hero Luke Cage as well as her cousin Cottonmouth's nefarious acts.Alfre Woodard Joins 'Marvel's Luke Cage' For Netflix Biography Early Life Life with Mama Mabel To be added Executing Pistol Pete Mama Mabel forced Cottonmouth to shoot Pistol Stokes, but Cottonmouth refused. But Mama Mabel kept forcing and encouraging him to shoot, while Pistol Pete was encouraging him not to shoot. Discreetly, Mariah Dillard watched from the window and she came down. She told Cottonmouth that Pistol Pete deserved to die, so then Cottonmouth shot Pistol Pete twice while watching it with shock. Political Campaign To be added Madame Councilwoman ]] Dillard eventually became involved in politics and nominated herself to represent Harlem in the city council. She would occasionally visit Harlem's Paradise, to see her cousin Cornell Stokes and make a few deals. One evening, she visited Stokes at his nightclub. He asked what she thought of his new facility, to which she said that she was always proud of him, but they cannot be seen together. He reminded her of Domingo Colon's donation for him and her real-estate project, which disgusted her that he would make a deal with a drug lord and urged Cornell that that politics was the true form of power. However, Stokes reminded her that whenever it is not politics, it is his method of crime that keeps her stable. and Domingo Colon]] Colon, later, showed up in the balcony and joined the two, along with Tone. Wanting to know what he was doing here, Cornell answered that they were merely celebrating over a deal that should have been done years ago. Colon asked if he made this deal, then Dillard would get him out of jail, much to her disagreement. She tells Stokes that the two of them shouldn't even be seen together, reminding them of the arrest of Wilson Fisk, wanting to not end up like him. Stokes reminded her that if she disagreed with his methods, she wouldn't front him for money. He then described to Dillard and Colon about the illegal merchandise he sells, Hammer Industries weapons, not giving the name of his donor. Dillard, however, disagreed that this deal could not be as easy as it sounds. as he enters their balcony]] Later, Luke Cage, their temporary bartender, came in with bottles of Ace of Spades. After Cage brought the bottles, Stokes stopped him and took notice of his size, with Dillard taking notice of his suit size. Stokes, then, offered him a job as a bodyguard, but he declines the offer. Later, Stokes would get the news of an inside job interrupting the deal, involving Dante Chapman, Shameek Smith and Chico Diaz, keeping that information secret from Dillard. New Harlem Renaissance Later, Dillard held a benifit lunch for the "New Harlem Renaissance campaign, where she greeted all the children attending. She spotted Zip and Sugar, much to her reluctance. During an interview with Megan McLaren, she explained her purpose for the Crispus Attucks complex and her vision for a better Harlem. During the interview, Cornell Stokes arrived and waited for her with Shades and Tone. about the money]] After the interview, she tells Stokes that she wants his thugs away from her and that they will scare people. Stokes claim that they are for security and to pass out pamphlets. Telling her assistant, Tony, to leave, she demands the money from Stokes, stating that federal grants were used to build Harlem's Paradise and the deal with Domingo Colon that went south. Stokes promised the money and Dillard warned him that if she does not get the money, she will face an audit and they will both go to jail. After Stokes reassured her again, she asked what happened in the junkyard, where the deal was made, and who his new accomplice was; Stokes didn't answer and Dillard walked away. Later that night, she began making pamphlets for the New Harlem Renaissance campaign.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Recieving Half of the Money Later, while Dillard was working at the Crispus Attucks Complex, Cornell Stokes entered with Shades and Tone, delivering half of the money that Shameek Smith stole. She states that it was not nearly enough, reminding him that the donation money helped to make his club and now that he made a gun deal with Domingo Colon, that could expose the both of them and wind up in jail. When Stokes stated that she was not his boss, Dillard told him to fix the problem or risk losing the club and going to jail. ]] After mocking Shades, Stokes told her to focus on the political side of things and to let him focus on his job, to which she responds is to uncomplicate her life. Stokes then said her job was to turn his water into wine. He reminded her of Mama Mabel's quote "Family First," to which she agreed. Then, she said she would return to Harlem's Paradise; stokes claimed she did not like being seen around him, but she claimed that it was simply because of the music and that she will be on him until she receives the other half of the money. Stokes gave her his word that the situation will be resolved. Questioning Stokes ]] The next day, Dillard joined Cornell Stokes at his nightclub, listening to the music, until Luke Cage showed up to set a parler between him and Chico, assuring that they will get the other half of the money and Chico will leave New York. After Stokes refused, Cage gave him a picture of him, Pop and Wilfredo when they were young, urging him to remember his past. Stokes agreed to the Parker and fired Cage, to which he claimed he couldn't be fired as he quit before he got here, and left. ' line of work]] After Stokes and Tone had a conversation concerning the whereabouts of Chico, Dillard told him that he is waisting his talents on the gangster life. However, Stokes was quick to justify his actions, stating that the good life was worth it, saying that "black money" is remembered just as much as a "black martyr." Dillard asked Stokes if he was sick of being called a criminal, stating that respect is more wealthy than money. However, Stokes retorted by saying money earns the respect. When she asked at what cost, he responded that she will see soon enough. Recieving the Other Half 's confession]] Eventually, Tone came back with the other half of the cash that Chico stole. This prompted Cornell Stokes to have him meet him upstairs. Dillard decided to come, as well, to make sure the plan falls through. They met on the rooftop where they found out through Tone and Shades that they received the money by having a shootout at Pop's Barber Shop; However, that also meant that they murdered Pop. This angered Stokes and was further annoyed when Turk Barrett, the one who gave away Chico's whereabouts, came up asking for money. Much to Dillard's disapproval, Stokes grabbed Tone and threw him over the building, killing him instantly. Stokes grabbed the bag of money and gave it to Dillard. She made it known that she disapproves of the murder of Tone, however, Stokes reminded her that the money is still green. She took the money and left, leaving Stokes and Shades to clean up the mess. Later, she took the money to the Crispus Attucks Complex, unaware that Cage was watching.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Legal System about the recent break-ins]] Dillard was given the news that a four of Cornell Stokes' stash houses were robbed by an unknown assailant, but he reassured her that everything was taken care of. Dillard, however, was not entirely reassured, as the Crispus Attucks Complex was getting welded and reinforced. Stokes tried to persuade her that it was all just a plan, however, she stated this was all fear. She stated the money is to help rebuild Harlem, however, Stokes mocked her ambitions, stating that she was only the accomplice. Dillard retorted that she is more powerful but reassured that Stokes was still a key player, refusing to associate herself with criminal activities. 's unfluences]] She states that she truly cares about Harlem, but she must take actions legally. She compared herself to the political ties of Mama Mabel, however, Stokes mocked that comparison as blackmail. She told him that it was still her thrifty endeavors that made good for Harlem. She, then, made sure that the Crispus Attucks Complex will only be a temporary bank for Stokes, but it will still help keep Harlem black. Stokes responded that she should keep focusing on the black and he will focus on the green. Robbery at Crispus Attucks ]] Later that evening, Dillard was given the news that her office was broken into and the money was exposed to the police. Dillard gave the news to Cornell Stokes and was met with rage. Dillard tried to calm him down, reassuring him that he could make more money, but she will be the one who has to answer all the questions. Stokes scolded her, calling her Black Mariah, which was met with her throwing a glass right at him and threatened him if he ever called her that, again. Zip interrupted the argument, to let Stokes know that a detective was here, much to Dillard's displeasure. However, they were met up by Rafael Scarfe, who turned out to be on Stokes' payroll. Stokes confirmed that Chico Diaz has been killed, on his hands, and he knows the identity of the assailant infiltrating Stokes' stash houses: Luke Cage. Being given the address, Stokes decided to take care of Cage, himself. Dillard responded that she wants to be spared the details, as long as the job is done.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Threatened by Cage ]] Dillard was giving a news interview for her campaign, talking about her Harlem, when she was interrupted by Cage. Cage mocked her news segment once she was done. Cage informed her that once he shuts down Stokes, she will be next. She asked if it was a threat, But Cage said that it wasn't and left. The news crew went inside her house, afterwards, to get more footage for her. 's loved ones]] Dillard met up with Stokes, furious that he shot Scarfe. Dillard demanded that Stokes sold the place and to forget his criminal activities. However, Stokes refused, stating that he would find a way. Dillard, then, asked about Cage, Stokes said nothing. Dillard, then, suggested to find out who he cares about and put them in harms way as a bribe. An Interview Gone Wrong Later, Dillard started drinking tea in front of a mirror, preparing for her big interview, until she accidentally knocked over a picture of Mama Mabel. She shouted at the picture, telling it to shut up. Bringing back her composure, she continued to look in the mirror and apply makeup. The crew finally landed inside Dillard's house, as her assistant, Alex, was instructed to keep her house proper from everyone else. Then, her interviewer, Thembi Wallace, cage down to ask about the topics she will be discussing. When Dillard suggested about Harlem, Wallace stated that it was boring and she should do something fun. Dillard felt insulted and mocked Wallace's suggestions, as she left to set up the interview. Wallace started by letting the viewers know that the interview was live and that they can submit calls for Dillard. Dillard was complimented on her home, to which she stated is a part of Harlem's legacy where the campaign money will go towards to keep preserved. Wallace then shifted the focus on Damon Boone, but Dillard insulted him and stated that his comments were simply not true. As the interview continued, Wallace began questioning Mariah about her connection with her criminal family and showed footage of the crime scene at Crispus Attucks which held vast sums of cash and had criminals suspected of working for her. Mariah stopped the interview and demanded Wallace and her tv crew leave. Before they leave, they get information on Cottonmouth's arrest and try questioning Mariah about it before her assistant forces them out, allowing Mariah to vent her surprise and frustration. Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards The Final Straw The next day, Damon Boone arrived to her house tried to convince her to resign so he could take the position. She refused and shortly after he left, Shades made his presence known in her house. He reminded Mariah of the influence Mama Mabel carried. He insulted her and when she threatened him, he told her she had no power. He tried to encourage her, saying she will be surprised at what she's capable of. After getting a call asking for her resignation, she said she'd fight it before hanging up and throwing a drinking glass across the room before heading to Harlem's Paradise. She warns Cottonmouth to stop obsessing over Luke Cage and fix the business. She reminds them they are family, but he accuses her of being favored by Mama Mabel because she provided for Mariah's education while Cornell was taught to be a criminal, instead of improving his music. Mariah said she was only sent to a fancy bordering school to keep her away from Uncle Pete, who was sexually abusing her. She accused him of being ungrateful for taking care of him as a child and Cornell accused her of flirting with Pete and encouraging his advances. In a rage, she hit him over with a bottle and pushed the crime boss out the window of his club where he landed near the stage. She shouted in anger as she made her way to him and beat him to death with a microphone stand. Shades found her, impressed by her actions and began to plan how frame Cage for Cottonmouth's death. Personality Mariah Dillard was a woman who believed that power came through politics rather than criminality like her cousin and grandmother behaved. She wanted a better life than Mama Mabel or Cottonmouth, becoming a councilwoman instead, her hatred for her grandmother also encouraged her to not be a criminal as she believed that her family were wasting their lives. Dillard also respected the long-suffering art and history that the blacks went through to achieve equality with the whites, despising the word niggas and Cottonmouth's indifference to what her ancestors had fought and died to achieve. Although caring about black rights, history, politics and genuinely wanting Harlem to have a bright future, Dillard was secretly mentally unstable, held a degree of racism towards whites and willingly enforced Stokes criminal empire to further her own goals. Examples of such behaviour was when she warmly embraced several white children in the view of the media but had her assistant give her hand sanitiser in private when the cameras were away. Even though she found Stokes' criminal activity to be a waste of time and was wilfully ignorant of her cousins actions, she would also enforce him to take action when necessary, fearing that if his criminality caught up with him, they would both go down. Dillard chose to serve all connections towards Mabel when she grew older, fearing it might impeach her political image but also kept several pictures of Mabel throughout her house, presumbably as a reminder to herself. When angered she would lash out violently and destroy something in her environment close to her. Dillard's unstable temper is presumably due to her history of witnessing her grandmothers violent actions and the sexual abuse she suffered from her uncle growing up. This pent up trauma went as far that when teased by her cousin that she welcomed her own abuse from Pete, goes into an angry, almost-psychotic fit and violently kills Cottonmouth over this tease. Even though she is horrified over this action, the influence of Shades encourages her to embrace her criminal roots, developing a more colder and calculated nature by doing business with Harlem's crime lords like Domingo Colon, Diamondback and threatening to kill Candace if she went to the police about framing Luke Cage. Having killed Cottonnouth, her political campaign and reputation destroyed and the influence of Shades, Dillard has made full circle from politician to a complete criminal. Accepting her criminal roots, Dillard takes over Stokes club and his personal gun, signifying that she embraces Mama Mabel and Cottonmouth as her blood and is on her way to becoming an equal level of a monster like her grandmother and cousin before her. She also seems to have abandoned her passion for black rights, in police custody she screams "niggas" to Knight and the inspector, also signifying her development when she was introduced by scolding Cornell for using that word, which she "despised'. Relationships Family *Buggy Stokes † - Grandfather *"Mama" Mabel Stokes † - Grandmother *Peter 'Pistol Pete' Stokes † - Uncle and Sexual Abuser *Jazmine Stokes - Aunt *Cornell Stokes † - Cousin and Victim Allies *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Ally and Love Interest *Alex *Tony *Zip † *Tone † *Domingo Colon † Enemies *Luke Cage *Damon Boone † - Former Political Rival *Thembi Wallace - Interviewer *New York City Police Department **Priscilla Ridley - Former Soror **Misty Knight **Rafael Scarfe † *Willis Stryker/Diamondback Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Black Mariah is the leader of the Rat Pack, a New York street gang. Her name is a reference to the classic nicknamed used for the in Harlem. Behind the Scenes *Cheo Hodari Coker has named as an inspiration for Mariah Dillard, stating that he envisioned her and Cottonmouth as "if Maxine Waters and were cousins".‘LUKE CAGE’ SHOWRUNNER CHEO HODARI COKER BREAKS DOWN THE SHOW’S EASTER EGGS & INSPIRATIONS References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Politicians Category:Villains